Killer's Intent
by Orphiucus
Summary: One-shot. She feels pain. Unbearable pain. So she makes the decision to avenge them, even if it means she may die herself. "Don't do this," he says, staring at the man, same as her. She smiles at the irony. "Turn the wheel...and the future changes?" she asks, turning to look at him. Kala and Wolfgang.
**A/N: Disclaimer: The action scene in the following story has been heavily influenced by the one featured in Skyfall which I do not own. I also do not own Sense8 as it is a creation of the wonderful Wachowskis.**

* * *

The car came to a stop in front of Shanghai Wheelock Square. Kala pulled out the case Walther PPK from the glove compartment in the car. She opens the case, simultaneously looking at the man who just walked into the building. The guard from behind the reception rose from his seat. She could guess the dialogue between the two.

She turns away, picking up the gun. Her lithe fingers wrap around the handle and the gun clicks into place, her hand print recognized. She smirks and thanks Nomi. Quite a nice of piece of equipment.

She turns back to the building just in time to set the man shoot down the guard in cold blood and move his body behind the desk. All traces of laughter was wiped off her face. She feels Wolfgang appear on the seat beside her.

"Don't do this," he says, staring at the man, same as her.

She smiles at the irony.

"Turn the wheel and...the future changes?" she ask, turning to glance at him.

His green eyes are bright in the darkness of the car. He purses his lips.

"Some things in life are inevitable," she says, deep down wanting him to feel the pain she did all those months ago, even though she loves him.

He grimaces at the cruelty of this situation. He's currently on a plane that is four hours away from her. She could die in those four hours. A lot could happen in four hours.

"Why do you have to be so cruel?" the words burst from his mouth before he can stop them.

"Life is cruel," she says, turning her eyes away. "We make the wrong decisions for the right reasons. I'm going to find out what is going on, to protect us all. I think that's a good enough reason, don't you?"

"I never thought you were a martyr."

"Not a martyr, no," she scoffs and turns her eyes away. "Just madly in love with a German who is slightly insane."

"You say that like its a bad thing," his gaze burns into the back of her neck.

"And you didn't even register that I just said I love you."

She steps out of the car before he can grab her and kiss her. He wakes up on the flight to Shanghai, his heart beating painfully inside his chest as he fears this might be the last time he can ever see her face again.

Kala pulls the collars of her coat up, avoiding the street cameras. She walks in, oblivious to the blood marks trailing behind the reception. She follows the escalator, climbing up fast, her steps silent to her own alert ears. The architecture astounds her. She never thought her first trip to Shanghai would be to possibly kill someone. Or somewhere this beautiful.

She feels Lito shaking with fear in the back of her mind. She pushes them all away.

Her eyes narrow as she turns into a glass corridor, a guard lying spread eagle, dead. She walks nonchalantly past him, moving forward to the elevator. When she rounds another corner, there he is. Laurent walks into the elevator, a briefcase, probably consisting of his gun, by his side. Once the doors close, she tucks the Walther into her coat and runs towards the elevator. Deftly placing her foot on the controller, she jumps up and grasps the metal rod, flying up with the elevator. Adrenaline is pulsing through her bloodstream, making everything come into brighter focus. But that fucking bullet still jammed in her left shoulder from Mumbai kills her grip. She feels her hand slipping, praying that this doesn't end with her falling a hundred stories, her head bashed into the marble floor below. She wouldn't want to die like that. Will's fear of heights suddenly bursts into her mind and she loses her grip on the rod, her body suddenly a hundred pounds, her right shoulder aching with strain under gravity.

Wolfgang instantly felt the rush and pushed Will out of the way, the entire cluster holding their breath as Kala stabilizes. Nobody dares to breathe, their hearts racing in unison, Wolfgang's harder and faster than anyone else's. Somewhere, Riley whimpers.

Kala flexes her hand and pushes herself, grabbing onto the frame again, sweating. She's mad.

"Fucking calm down," she snarls. Will washes over with guilt.

Finally, the elevator stops as they all watch with a bated breath as Laurent walks out, his silhouette disappearing. Kala maneuvers into the tight space jammed between the framework of the elevator shaft and hauls her body up, using her legs as leverage to push herself up. She looks down, and lets out a low breath. Slowly, she turns to open the elevator door, throwing her weight to the back, bracing her foot in the narrow space. _Thank god for these shoes_ , she thinks. Once the door is wedged open, she stretches forward, feeling around her a pillar curving she can use as leverage to pull herself out without falling and thankfully, finds one. She pulls through.

The first thing that she notices is the dark corridor, the blue holograms dancing against the glass building casting a sensual dark blue glow to the place. This place reminds her of Wolfgang for some reason. She smirks.

She begins to walk, his footsteps right beside her.

"I love you."

She doesn't turn to look at him as she smiles, affection and softness in her features. "Now he tells me," she grins.

She's suddenly in the plane with him, as his grip on her arm is strong. I want to be strong, she thinks. So when he places his finger underneath her chin, making her look him in the eyes, there is no trace of sadness or fear in them. Just a mischievous glint. She's biting her lip and suddenly Wolfgang is angry.

"Why couldn't you wait for me to come?! Why did you have to rush into this?!"

She smiles. She'd like to snap her response, but bites it back. If she can't make it, she doesn't want their last words to be hateful. "Get through immigration and call me, okay?" And the she leans forward to kiss him.

The searing passion behind Wolfgang and Kala's kiss is the last thing the Cluster feels of her, before she's truly gone from their senses. Wolfgang roars.

* * *

Kala is now alone and back in the dark corridor. Laurent disappeared into the darkness as she follows. Her heart is pumping galleons of blood through her body, her senses honed for a move, an attack. She follows him, and a vision bursts through her mind.

Her parents, their dead eyes staring up, all life gone. Blood pooling into a dark puddle behind their bodies, much like the guards downstairs. This man here...he had killed her family. He hunted them like they were dogs, and when he shot them in front of her eyes, he burnt her house down. There was a visible tick her in neck as she grit her teeth, biting back a vicious snarl that threatened to burst. Her vision turned red. She will finally get her vengeance tonight. She won't go down without a good fight. And if she does die, she will fucking take that man down with her.

The night is beautiful. And she finds him. He's right across the second tower, a man walking into another room, probably for an arms deal. Kala doesn't bother with that. Her goal is the man who is crouching beside the glass wall, a hole in the inch thick glass panel as he takes aim. The other man, in a white suit is hosted by a figure who seats him in front of a painting. It's a woman in the painting, her body glowing in the dark lake she's painted in. As soon as the man in the white suit is seated, the host turns to stare at the spot where Laurent is crouched, giving him a barely perceptible nod of his head. And then...

 _Phut._

The glass shatters and blood splatters on the pale back of the woman. Kala ducks in the nick of time as Laurent charges the gun at her and shoots. Glass shatters and she lurches forward. Just before she crashed into him, she saw his eyes widen with surprise and then his body slammed in the glass he had only seconds before shot through. His body is hard, but her muscles are tense she throws everything into her charge. The glass cracks. The gun drops and Kala aims a kick into his gut. There is a sudden ringing noise in her ear. _Fuck, he must have fucking hit me_.

She doesn't stop. Ducking, her heel slams into into instep and he loses balance only for a second. That's all she needs. Everything is in greater focus. His eyes as he recognizes he through the reflection off the lights. The thing gold chain around his neck. The fabric of his suit. She catches a glimpse of his arm speeding through the air to shove an elbow into her nose and her hand flies out to block, kick and grab his gun. But he's turned around and he shots, the shot firing through the remaining glass. Kala feels the sudden wind breeze through the room.

Her hand lurches out, grabs the gun and yanks him forward as hard as she can over her body. Before she can wrap her head around why she did something so dangerous, he's hanging over the window, the only thing holding him back from falling a 100 stories her tight grasp.

"WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR?" she yells over the sound of the wind. "WHO SENT YOU?"

Laurent's mouth is open wide as if he's screaming, but without any sound.

"TELL ME!"

Her grip slips, and he falls.

"FUCK!" Kala shouts, banging her hand against the floor before she abruptly rises. She doesn't know why she looked up, but right there, across the building, in the very next tower stood a man. She instantly recognized him as the host. His gaze is pointing right towards her, unblinking. She waits until a shadow settles over her position before she gets up and departs.

Her job here is done.

* * *

When she makes it back to the hotel, her body is still thrumming with adrenaline. Her card to her hotel room is still inside the back jean pocket. She walks through the lobby, keeping her head down, feeling a slight ache come on. Maybe he hit her too hard on her head and since the adrenaline is wearing off as her body returns to its normal state, she will notice more injuries. And how right she was.

The dark cashmere pea coat fell to the marble floor on the bathroom as she stared at herself in the mirror. He had sliced her arm. When did he pull out a knife? Alarmed, she moved to dispose herself of all clothing to stand underneath the cold shower and allow the downpour of freezing water cleanse her body of blood. She hissed as the water struck her back, but bit her lip over the pain. The wound wasn't much, but it was deep. She surveyed the damage, twisting her arm in the shower. Her right bicep, near her elbow, was cut. She did not know how long she stood under the water, but soon enough the pain dulled and the water turned transparent again. Kala surveyed her body with diligence, treating each part of body with slow strokes of soap, avoiding scrubbing vigorously. She wasn't a vain person, never obsessed over herself in front of the mirror before dressing or spent copious amounts of time perfecting each thing about her outfit or body. But standing here now, in this shower, her senses alive and burning after being so close to death, she felt proud of this body she was blessed with. Without this vessel God had provided her, she would only be a soul, unable to touch, hear, see...experience.

"I'm okay," whispered to herself and to her Cluster, who's presence she could feel pushing impatiently in the corners of her psyche. "I'm alive. He's dead."

"Never do something that dangerous ever again!" Riley's voice burst out.

A wave of relief washed through her and Kala collapsed to her knees in the shower, the collective emotion of her Cluster crashing upon her in overwhelming waves. She starts crying involuntarily, her breath coming out in gasps as she struggles to breathe through her gut wrenching sobs. She suddenly craves strong arms winding around her waist, wishing he was here, pulling her close to his strong body. _Oh,_ _Wolfgang..._

She's beside him on the plane, her body naked and wet. Rivulets dripping down her back. He's wringing his hands, his posture restless, his back straight, a tick in his neck as he looks out the window.

"Wolfgang."

His neck snaps to her so quick, she feels a crack but he pays it no mind as his eyes rove over her bare body, searching for injury or blood. His arms reached out for her and she stepped closer, craving his touch. She curls her hands through his hair, bringing their faces closer to kiss him with everything she has left.

"I love you," he breathes, hands tight on her waist.

The plane begins to land as she kisses her world into him.

* * *

She waits for him in the hotel lobby as he walks through the hotel entrance, the sky dark and his stance defensive. He looks around and spots her almost immediately. She's in a satin wrap around robe, her long hair still damp, trailing down her back. She stands before him for a few intense seconds, both of them coming to terms that they're together at last...finally.

He checks in.

When they enter the elevator to head to their room, their hands are clasped so tightly on a normal day she would fear her fingers may snap under pressure. The hallway is empty and as soon as she opens the door, something inside Wolfgang snaps as he pushed in forward, shutting the door behind them with a bang, dumping his luggage in a corner as his hands move to her.

The first time, they fuck hard, like it's the last night of their lives. The second time around, the pace is much much slower as he traces his fingers all over her body, memorizing each curve and plane. They stay silent but touching in bed well into the early hours of the morning, both thankful to finally be together.

A long time passes before either of them say a word to each other.

"I had to kill him," Kala whispered, enjoying the absent circles he traced on her shoulder.

Wolfgang did not say anything, only kissed her forehead.

"I remembered watching him kill my parents...lighting the house on fire...before his hand slipped and he fell," she choked on the last part, unwillingly. She tried to steel herself against the onslaught of emotions and memories that were welling up inside of her, to be strong like he was. But she felt so defeated when her eyes became misty and her throat began to close up.

"Shh," said Wolfgang, brushing her hair back from her face, where she lay draped across his chest. "It's done. You're alive. It's all I ever hoped for."

"I don't want to admit this...but I don't regret it. I don't think I will lose any sleep over this and...I would do it all over again without hesitating."

The hand tracing circles on her shoulder pauses.

"We won't ever have normal lives. Not while we're hunted like dogs by Whispers. _I_ won't be the same ever again after what's happened and-"

"Kala," his voice is low, but it stops her. "This is a part of your past now that you will never be able to change again. It's a decision you made and carried out and no matter how you try to convince yourself otherwise."

She sighed, choking back tears that threatened to fall. Once again, for the hundredth time, he'd said exactly what she needed to hear. She gasped, her heart wrenching in pain. She could feel her Cluster, everyone's pain at her sadness. And as she lay in Wolfgang's arms crying her relief, she felt her body being filled with warmth. She still believed in God. She had faith that her parents were in his arms, safe, sound, watching over her. But tonight, when she avenged their deaths, she now knew what it felt like to be a killer.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading. This story was revolving around my mind the day after I finished watching the series on Netflix and just had to write it down. Hope you liked it and leave a review!**


End file.
